Liquid crystal display devices which are typical as a flat surface display device are used as display devices in various fields such as personal computers and televisions because of their light, thin, and low power characteristics. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices are used as display devices of mobile terminals such as mobile phones, car navigation devices, and gaming devices.
Furthermore, the shape of the display area in which an image is displayed is conventionally a rectangle having right-angle corners but it is desired to be applicable to a non-rectangle such as a circle and an ellipse.